RWBY: Grimm divide
by Masterclassdragon500
Summary: Salem has brought back from the dead some of the people that died prior to volem 4 and has mutated them into humen grimm hybrids for and army of aura using monsters to help destroy humanity fallow Pyrrha Summer and Amber and others to reclaim there freedom and defeat the WTCH organization
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **This story was inspired by some fanart and a chat on facebook hope you injoy**

RWBY: Grimm Divied prolong: revival

As Pyrrha kneeling on the top of Beacon tower looking up at the new fall maiden Cinder Fall all she could say was do you believe in destiny? Cinder looking at her with a fierce look in her eye she harshly answers yes! then manifesting a bow from thin air aiming an arrow at the fallen heroine drawing back the arrow and in the last moment Pyrrha last thought was (I'm sorry Jaune for not making it back to you hope you can for give me) then she feels a sharp pain in her chest the arrow that Cinder drew had pierced her chest right in her heart

All she could feel was her body getting cold and all she could hear was her haert beat as it slowed all she could see was her life pass through her eyes as if it was taking a life time from the time she was born to all her battles and crapy cereal commercials to now moments she feels a burning feeling then a bright light then darkness

In the darkness Pyrrha was feeling that she was being pulled somewhere but couldn't tell where she was going until she saw a dark Violet color light right in front of her pulling her into it until she found herself hanging in what looks like a castle with her where what looked like 20 other people but something was strang about them as if thay no longer alive in front of them where five people one of which Pyrrha recognized as soon as she saw her

Cinder fall the fall maiden but she looked different she was wearing a dress that was as red as the she wore in there last battle but it only had one sleeve and her hair is shorter some of her hair seems to be covering her left eye with what appears to be burn marks on her face

The next person was a man with pale skin black hair he whore a sadistic white shirt and black pants and boot the next man was an _older_ looking dark skin man in a nice suit with a high collor nicely groomed hair with a mustache and was holding a scrool the last man was larg and intimidating he had thick side burns on the side of his face

But the person in the middle was the one who scared Pyrrha the most it was a woman with skin as white as a grimms mask and her arms where cover black vains sh wore a black dress and her eyes had pich black irises blood red retinas and she had an Obsidian stone in her forehead she gave a feeling of dread as she stared at all her new prisoners

Then Pyrrha heard growling sounds all around the group of people ready to strike at whoever moves the woman in black then began to speek welcome to the grimm scape and welcome to my palace I am Salem and you are all here to be subjets in a series of experiments that will create a being between grimm and man or faunes elite warriors to help take down the kingdoms of man and usher in the era of grimm

A woman in a snow white cloke steped foreword and asked and if we refuse Salem looked at the woman and. Answered you have no choice but if you do refuse then Im afraid punishment will be necessary to get you to cooperate and with a snap of her fingers and from the floor came crawling up there legs was some sort of bloated ticks with skull shape shells and thay had red glowing eyes Pyrrha felt a stinging pain in the back of her neck as the tick like grimm dug into her skin the of it was enough to force her to her knees as she cryed out in pain the same was said for all the others in the room Salem looked with satisfaction as she watched Pyrrha stand back up with a look of rage in her eye

The man in white watched this as well so he went over to Cinder and said in a mocking tone haaaaaaay cinnnnnnder that girl over there looks mad at you are you the one who killed her well I guess in a way you killed all these people ha ahahahahha well you know what i say an eye for an eye haahahahahah I would't be surprised if one of them tryed to kill you after the fall of beacon in fact I bet that red head going to be the first one to try to kill you haha and then it'll be it will be that one over there the man pointed at a girl with brown hair and dark skin

As soon as the pain was over Pyrrha looked around at the room and that all the other people no longer in pain she also notice one of them was Amber the previous fall maiden and a person she thought was dead then she look at the woman in the white cloke and got a good look at her face and notice that she looked alot alike her friend Ruby but older theen salem spoke again now that the control ticks are attached to your nervous system you will do every thing i say or what asked a man not to far from where Pyrrha was then Salem snaped her fingers and they all felt extreme pain that felt like being burn alive

Salem looked over to her subordinates and asked is every thing ready for the test? looked down at his scroll for a moment the said yes my lady then salem called one of the beowolves up to her and commaded take them to the dungeons for now we'll start after we discuss the fall of haven

And with that the test subjects where sent away to the dungeons and as thay left Pyrrha looked back to see Cinder look back at her as if she'd seen a ghost.

 **well thats the first part of the story tune in next time to see how Pyrrha feels about being alive please review until next time masterclassdragon out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I'm back enjoy the story and prepare for trouble and make it double**

 **I own nothing**

RWBY: Grimm divide chapter 1: the grimm within

Pyrrha's pro

I awoke from what I thought was a bad dream only to see that I was in a large cave like room remembering what happened the other day or night I've lost track to be honest it seems to be night here all the time

In this well dungeon if you can call it that there seems to be twenty-four people including myself twelve mals twelve females eight are faunus and all are vary in age out of all of them the people that catch my interest is Amber , the woman in the white cloak that looks like Ruby, Romen who also died at the battle of Beacon and a little girl who's always scratching at the wall muddering to herself I began to think of the fact that we all are suppose to be dead

For hours we all where just sitting in silence so I decided to go talk to Amber on my there a boy in red and black got up and stood in my way your Pyrrha Nikos right he asked and I answered yes he then said. Im Drake Bloodborn and I'm here to challenge you to see who is the strongest here so on no weapons no dust just hand to hand combat I'll even let you us your semblance never got a chance to fight you in the last tournament th-

No! I said befoe he could finish his sentence I'm not in the mood to fight you or anyone now or ever after saying that I continued to Amber the I felted a serg of aura coming from behind me before I could activate my own aura I found my self falling to my knees out of breath and with no clue what happened then I look to see drake in front of me laughing hysterically with a blood red glare in his eye like that sweet heart its my semblance I can drain your aura with a single touch and add it to my own to give me not only more defense but strengthas well right now your as weak as a kitt-ouff!

Third person pro

Drak holding his stomach steps back groaning in pain by then everyone present was watching the fight going on Pyrrha stood back up still feeling weak from Drake's attack but she stood her ground and ready her self for another round of attacks having some skill in hand-to-hand combat felt that she could hold off long enough for some form of guards to come stop this fight Drake on the other hand was didn't care if he killed anyone all he wanted was blood his fighting style was wilde and unpredictable like a predator about to go for the kill

As he was about to go for his assault there was what sounded like a snap of some fingers and then both Drake and Pyrrha where feeling intense pain and then a voice called out you are not aloud to fight in the cell or you'll suffer the consequences just then Salem was at the door of the dungeon

It would not bode well for anyone to fight a future brother or sister at arms now follow me and we will begin your true rebirth. And if we refuse asked one of the looked at him then said then im sure Tyrion would love to...motivate you then came a man with a white shirt, black pants,the shirt was opened in the front showing his chest which was covered in scars the man had black hair with a long brade

The man known as Tyrion lifted his arm showing folded wrists mounted blades as thay unfolded in to a claw shap with a psychotic look on his face

Better do as melady tells you too now let's go get you **upgraded**

Moment's later

They all where led into a larg room with a domed ceiling and at the end of this room was an alter and behind it was a large barrel and to it's side was a chest filled with black jems that gave off a evil aura

Pyrrha's por

Thay had all kneel in front of the alter to wait for the next order from this witch and her minion I wish Jaune would come and rescue me but he has no idea I'm even here or alive for that matter he's probably feeling guilty for what happened that night if only I could see him one more time just so I could tell him sorry for what I put him though

I hope I don't see him after this I fear that if I do I would have to fight and kill him and I don't think I can handle that

Now Salem begens to speak which of you will be the frist of my new soldier's we all look around hoping someone else volunteers but to no avail Salem looks around the room then points at me

You there child come forth and begen your life as my servant

I stay still hopping she ment someone else then I felted the bug on the back of my neck burn then my whole body I had no choice

Third person pro

Pyrrha now over the pain set in by the tick walk up to the alter which looked like a tube Salem then told her to get in and with some hesitation she did the Tyrion handed Salem a black knife with a red eye symbol on it

Salem then chant in an odd language as she made a small slit on Pyrrha's chest when Pyrrha try to us her aura to stop it the knife simply phase through it as if it wasn't there then Tyrion gave her one of the black jems

Salem slid the gem in the slit she made in Pyrrha's chest it then burn itself in to her skin which made Pyrrha winced in pain it was time for the final step Tyrion went to the spout on the barrel and turned it and a black tar spilled from it fill the alter untill no one could see Pyrrha

Everyone watched as it was silent

Inside Pyrrha's mind

I look around to see what looks like Beacon Academy before the grimm and white fang attacked it looked like no one was here I walked around tell i came to the statue in the front of the school I almost thought it was a dream buy then

Rrrrrrrrrrrrroooooorrrrrr that rour it couldn't be i looked behind me to see the grimm from beacon tower

 **sooooooooo thats chapter 1 what do you think will happen next go ahead guess and tune in next time and what do you think of Drake Bloodborn you'll morw from him from time to time**

 **See you next time**


	3. darkness and pain

sorry **for the late update**

chapter 2: darkness and pain

Pyrrha's prov

There it was the giant grimm that distroyed the top of beceon tower I stood scare out of my mind of this fearsome monsterity it had skin as black the void it was born from it had teeth the size of swords and claw as big as big or bigger then Ruby's scythe bone plates and spikes all along it's body but the most surprising thing is what it did next it spoke

 **well well well what do we have here why isn't it the** **invincible warrior Pyrrha Nikos champion of the ring the untouchable queen of Mistral the gladiator of Justice and now a pathetic little child frozen with fear at the might of true darkness**

I stood in fear of the beast and the it spoke as if it knew me not only did it speak but it spoke to me I knew the Grimm could be intelligent over time but to be able to speak was unheard-of - **AHH ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhh**

why are you laughing? I asked trying not to scard but I could feel that I was failing

 **I'm laughing because you still think I'm an actual Grimm and that I'm the same one from beceon tower and her I thought you were smart where do you are**

I Don't know I answered not really knowing what was going on

 **we are in the deepest parts of your consciousness the core of your soul the vary part of your mind where all of your darkest secrets are kept and your blackest thoughts are born a place you like to forget you have**

and with one flap of it's wings came a great gust of air and then everything went to flams causing what was once Beceon academy in to ruins and in the smoke I could hear screms of agony all around me I look up to it only to see it with sort of smile on it's face like this was a game a really sick game

Please stop this I can't stand it!

 **Ooooh but we're getting to the best part**

It then took one of it's claws and scraped one of it's blood red wing membrane allowing a blood like goo to drip on the ground it then start to bubble up and form humanoid shapes one of these shapes began to turn white and take the shape of a girl she had white hair with a long ponytail off to the side of her head and a white dress and a Rapier on her hip this was Weiss Schnee and she then looked at me and started to speak

 _Why isn't it Pyrrah Nikos the girl who would rather have weak little Jaune Arc in stead of me on her team how ironic that he only had eyes for me instead of you_

I looked and listened with surprise this did not sound like the Weiss I knew at Beceon this was as if it knew what I thought of her she then drew her weapon and charged in for an attack

She came at me fast I was only able Dodge with only a couple strand of hair gitting cut it was then I heard the Grimm laugh again

 **AHHHHahhh that was close so you liked boy who never shared the same feelings that's rich do you see now all your darknest thoughts are here now take a guess to what I am hmmm**

what do you mean are you not a Grimm born form same black magic that brought me here?

 **hell no I'm been here way before any of this no I'm the manifestation of all your darkest emotions just now given from I'm all your sadness your rage your jealousy and even your loneliness now take a look at this**

the other humanoid shapes took form one had white hair a green suite and had a familiar looking cane this was professor Ozpin the next was in a crimson dress with black haired this one was Cinder and the last one was a blond boy in armor this one was...JAUNE!

All of them looked at me then Weiss spoke again

 _we could have been a perfect duo with your skill and my smarts we could have been the greatest team in the whole academy but no in stead you choose this loser how was so bad at fighting that he had to sneak his way into Beceon the poor moron had no idea what he was in for_

shut up! Jaune is a far better fighter then you give him credit for and and even better leader. I have no idea why he liked you so much he may have not have the training but he has a good heart and a need to help people

I'm not sure why I was defending Jaune from Weiss of all people she already knows what Jaune capable of is she here because I'm jealous of her for being the one he he had a crush on in stead of me

The not Weiss came in for another attack this time I us my semblance to slightly move her weapon away but as she moved by me the then twist quickly and got me on my side as if my aura was not able to stop it but how my semblance still worked so how before I could think of an answer Ozpin then started to speak

 _You disappointed me Ms. Nikos I thought I could count on you to get help to protect Beceon tower but instead of following my orders you went to face a for you could not defeat alone I died so you could live not so you could play hero and die_

I was buying time for your group to come and stop her I sent Jaune to get them so he can be safe you where the one who chose me to be the next fall maiden. Ozpin then respond

 _So you wanted the the full power of the maiden for your self? it's too bad you failed_ _to stop her and doomed us all or may I remind you that it was your fight with her that distroyed the tower and now your true body is a pile of ashes and now!_

he then s strikes me with his cane at speed I could not keep up with it was then I asked for forgiveness but it fell off deaf ears could this be my guilt for how I sacrificed my self for no reason that it was a failed endeavor

A sword then swung past my head I turn around to see a distraught Jaune looking at me with tiered filled eyes he not the Jaune I know and love

 ** _why_** **_didn't you_** trust ** _me? Did you think I would not understand? Or did you not not think I was good enough to know what you were going through? I was there for you and you didn't tell me anything_**

Jaune I'm so sorry I just- I just

 ** _Just what! Had to keep secret for Ozpin he should not be keeping secrets that could put the school I danger I thought we were a team or was I holding you back_**

Jaune then ran at me with his sword in hand and swung it at me I dodged his attack and step away from him I then looked up to the Grimm he then smiled and laughed again

 **AAAAAHHHAAAAHHH so having fun fighting your emotions because it's sure fun to watch perhaps I can be of assistance?**

how can a monster like you help me? Then after I asked that question it's red eyeshadow began to glow and a black smoke came from it's mouth and surrounded my hands and when it cleared I found two items in my hands on my left arm there was a Shield it was bone white and had an red eye on it it was bigger then my old shield and look liked a plate of Grimm armor and in my right hand I had a spear the pole of the polearm was like a long bone with a red bands wrapping down it on the head was an oval shaped blade that was black with red edges

When Ozpin came in for an attack I blocked it with my shield and knocked him back Weiss then came and try to stab me from behind I then jab the the back of my spear in her git and knocked her down

 **see now you have weapons to now not a total disadvantage so what are you going to do now?**

I'm going to find a way out of here and find a way back to my team and Jaune

 _you seem so hope full but do you really think you can get away from Salem?_

I turn around to see Cinder was the one talking she then Drew her bow and arrow and fired at me I blocked with my shield and charged her thrusting my spear at her chest she blocked it with her hand and shot a torrent of flams at point blank sending me back Ozpin then ran up and jab at me several times then Jaune bashed me with his shield the Weiss froze me in ice up to my neck then the grimm spoke again for the last time

 **It's time we end this game I'm going to help you one last time by giving you the power to defeat them all**

he then opened his mouth and ahot a dark energy at mt then I went black

third person prov

it went quite as a black mass if darkness danced like fire as it forms in to a new shape all the copys stud ready as Pyrrah broke free from the ice in a new form her arms and legs where replaced with claws and talons her body was a mix of flesh and grimm mass and bone plates a spear like tail whipping around wildly from her back came larg bat like wings with red membranes there were horns coming from her head on her face there was a grimm mask half formed on the right side of her head was black and thr right eye red with a slit pupil around her body there was a mix of red and black aura as the ice broke of her body

You all will pay for my pain!She yelled in a disordered voice she then picked up one Cinder's arrows and throwed it at her it then lodged it self in Cinders chest killing her the then turn intoa pile of red slime

you're the one who took me from the one I love she said then turn her gaze to Ozpin who tried to attack her but before he could his head was sliced of by Pyrrah's tail his body fell in to the same state as Cinder's

you tryed to make me your weapon to fight your enemies with Weiss launched some ice shards at her but Pyrrah flapped her wings and flu at her a glyph appeared in front of her and blocked the attack Pyrrah then flu up in the sky and throws her spear at Weiss who was then inpaled her

you never had feelings for him anyways now Jaune and I can be together for ever and ever hahaha laughed Pyrrah be for flying down to Jaune who had a terrified look on his face now we can be together forever she said in an fit of Insanity.

In his state of panic Jaune spun around to run but Pyrrha was far faster then him and she pounce on him and pinned him to the ground looking at him with a look of crazed lust and all Jaune could do is look up in fear

" ** _Now let's have some fun_** "seid the the grimmafid monster that was Pyrrha as she was about to have her way with him but the image of Jaune then started to laugh _funny how take what you want when you became a monster you are now geuss you finally realized that this is as close to getting my affection as your going to get_

then one of Pyrrha's clawed hand grew in size as she slamed it into his face with enough Force to cracked the ground beneath him covering his face after a few moments of silence she spoke

 ** _M_** ** _onster am I really a monster?_** ** _or am I a victim of a series of schemes and plots that ultimately lead me toy death and torture in this horde illusion?_**

then in a moment of clarity she saw what she had become a cursed fusion of man and monster and in her shock her clawed hand griped tight on the fake Jaune's head and she threw him off to the side only to hear him scream and then a gargling sound when she looked to where she threw him to see that he had been impaled on a stake through the chest and was hanging limp and unmoveing he then begin to melt into black slime as he melted the fake Jaune looked up and seid his last words " _so this is how you treat the one's you love_ " he then melted away into nothing

Pyrrha then fell to her knees and began to cry in horror at the sight all the while the dark grimm just laughed

 **ha ah haaa well that was fun but now it's time for you to go now that you have your new form it's about time I send you back the the mistress her self and I sleep until I'm needed again**

it then spew a dark smoke at Pyrrha as she tried to jump at it flapping her wings but as she got closer she got more tired as she then then dropped the the she uttered one last phrase "please let me say sorry to all of them" she then fell to the ground with a thud and then all she could see was black.

 **well that was that chapter thank you for coming to read if you already favored story or followed thank you for doing that and I hope more if you follow along please give me some comments on what you thought**


End file.
